1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors which are usable for installation between circuit boards or other components for propagation of high frequency signals. The connectors of the invention are readily installed and are highly efficient and reliable while being readily and economically manufacturable.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Many different types of electrical connectors have heretofore been used or proposed in the prior art, including electrical connectors which utilize wadded conductor contacts or "buttons" which generally include "wads" of fine wire which are placed in holes in a carrier of insulating material in position to be compressed between the surfaces of a pair of conductors to be connected. Such conductive wads or buttons are advantageous in that they have very low resistance to current and also in that they have very low inductance and are otherwise highly suitable for propagation of very high frequency signals.
However, arrangements of the prior art, including those using such buttons, have not been entirely satisfactory, especially for connecting circuit boards or other components which are separated by substantial dimensions.